The New Boy
by ShadowDemonHunter
Summary: Will is a new boy in a new school. All the girls seem to adore him, but he has his eye on one particular girl who happens to have a boyfriend. Highschool AU. All human.


**Yeah so as you guys probably know, this my second fanfic. I was writing my other fanfic Heart to Heart and I was on tumblr as well. There was this really cool idea I saw on tumblr and I just kind of changed the plans a little. Anyways, I don't really know if anyone has written a fanfic like this yet, so if someone has, then just tell me in the review down below, and I'll just leave it the way it is, but if no one has written about this yet, then I guess I will keep writing. Hope you guys like my story! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character :(**

Tessa was getting my books from her locker when her best friend, Sophie, running down the hall.

"Tessa!" she screamed, "Did you see the new boy?"

"No" she replied. "Is he cute?"

"Are you kidding? Cute is an understatement!"

"Is he the cutest boy you have ever seen?"

Before Sophie could answer, the new boy walked by Tessa and Sophie. The new boy had black hair and violet - blue eyes. He was the hottest person Tessa had ever seen.

"See what I mean Tessa?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Okay. Now I see what you mean."

*Bell rings*

"I gotta get to chemistry." Tessa said.

When Tessa got to chemistry, she was seated next to the cute new boy.

"Hey." Tessa said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hi." Will replied.

"I'm Tessa by the way."

"Will, nice to meet you."

After that, class started. We had a boring lesson that I didn't listen to. I was too busy figuring out Tessa. Chemistry seemed to go on forever. That was probably because Will was just hungry. Next period was lunch. WIll sat with some of his new friends, Jem Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood. All the girls seemed to be staring at us for some strange reason, but I couldn't stop thinking about that girl from chemistry.

"So," Gabriel said. "Do you have your eye on anyone yet?"

"Nah, none of the girls seem to fit my type."

"Sure, well here are a few tips. Gideon has his eye on Sophie, Jem is dating Tessa, and I am dating Cecily."

Will's heart sunk. _So Jem was dating Tessa._

The bell rang soon after. The rest of the day flew by after that.

~ Clary POV ~ (Later that night)

_**Hey**_ ~ Tessa

Hi ~ Sophie

_**I talked to that cute new boy in chemistry today**_ ~ Tessa

OMG! Is he smart? What's his name? Is he single?" ~ Sophie

_**I don't know. Jace. And aren't you with Gideon?**_ ~ Tessa

OMG! You gotta find out for me! Plz! Not really. Fine, maybe. But, still. ~ Sophie

_**Fine. I gotta go. Nate is calling me**__._ ~ Tessa

Sure. Bye. Thx! ~ Sophie

_**Bye!**_ ~ Tessa

~ Clary POV ~ (The next morning)

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't stop thinking about WIll for some weird reason.

_No Tessa, you're with Jem already. _I thought.

I got ready and drove to school in my new black Jeep. When I got there, I saw Jem waiting for me by the gate.

"Hey beautiful." Jem said.

"Hey."

The bell rang and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking me to class.

I went to first period. It was English. As I walked in, I noticed something. WIll was there. I was surprised that I didn't notice him yesterday. He waved at me once I got in my seat. I waved back. And then, class started.

"Okay class," Mrs. Branwell said. "This semester we will be putting on the play Romeo and Juliet.

I hear a lot of groans, but I was happy with it. Mrs. Branwell started passing out the parts. More people started to groan.

"Ugh. I got a tree." Someone said.

"I got the nurse!" Sophie squealed.

When Mrs. Branwell got to me, she assigned me to play Juliet. I was ecstatic! Now if only Jem got to be Romeo…

"I got Montague." Jem said.

_Uh - oh. Who's going to be Romeo? _I thought.

As if on cue, Will stood up and said" Woo - Hoo! I got Romeo.

_Oh well, how bad could it be? _I thought.

~ Will POV ~

After English, I was stoked for the rest of the day. I got Romeo and Tessa got Juliet. I wasn't really sure why I was stoked. Tessa had a boyfriend and was one of my best friends. The next two periods seemed to pass very slowly. When the bell rang after third period, I sprinted to chemistry. I was one of the first people in there. Tessa came in right before the bell rang.

"Hey Tessa!" I said.

"Hey."

"Are you excited about Romeo and Juliet?"

"I am, but I haven't talked to Jem about it and I don't know how he feels about it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We're professionals right?"

Then class started.

"Okay class." The teacher said. "Today you have a lab. You're neighbours are your partners. The lab is on page 356 in your notebooks. Get started!"

Clary and I started on a lab, only talking about the lab. The period flew by and then came lunch. When I sat down at the table, a bunch of the guys looked at me. Then Gabriel started talking.

"I hear you're playing Romeo."

"Yeah."

"And I hear that Jem's girlfriend is playing Juliet."

"She is."

"Be extra careful in rehearsal though or Jem will come after you."

"Yeah," Sebastian started. "If you try to do anything with her that isn't part of the play. I will break you into a thousand pieces."

"I would never do anything other than what's in the script when working with your girlfriend Jem."

Shortly after that, Tessa sat down, giving Jem a quick peck on the cheek.

_That should be me she's kissing. I_ thought unconsciously.

What was going on with me?

Lunch seemed to drag on with Tessa obsessing over Jem. The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours. I left and went straight to class. The rest of the day went by much faster.

~ Tessa POV ~

After school, I drove home to find a note on the table from Nate.

_Went out with my friends. :D ~ Nate_

_Oh well, looks like I will be alone for a while_

I checked my phone and found that I had 3 unread messages.

_**Did you find out anything about that new cute guy?**_ ~ Sophie

_Is he single?_ ~ Sophie

_**Does he have his eye on anyone?**_ ~ Sophie

Hey ~ Tessa

_**Great! You're online! Now answer my questions!**_ ~ Sophie

Ok. He doesn't have a girlfriend ~ Tessa

_**Yay!**_ ~ Sophie

But I seriously thought you were with Gideon ~ Tessa

_**Hmph. I'm probably going to break up with him and go after Will!**_ ~ Sophie

Ok ~ Tessa

But idk if he has his eye on anyone yet ~ Tessa

_**If you find out that he does, text me right away, k?**_ ~ Sophie

Sure ~ Tessa

_**Ughh.. My mom wants me to do homework.**_ ~ Sophie

Bye ~ Tessa

_**Bye**_ ~ Sophie

**So what do you guys think? Please review and tell me which fanfic you think is better. If more people vote for this, I will probably just write this fanfic and finish the other one later. 3**


End file.
